Immortal butterflies
by sharrrk
Summary: For the first time since their last conversation in Butai he thinks that hoping that abusing her verbally would help those damn butterflies to go away was beoynd naive, Chuck/Blair, TV-BASED, series of one-shots, ch. 2 is up! Read and review please
1. Victor, Victrola

**Author's note: That's gonna be three- or four-shot of some missing scenes from most famous Waldass moments. Or in other words, what should've happened between them in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything **

«You know, I've got moves»

«Really? So why don't you go up there?» Chuck smirked, knowing that his commentary would probably just annoy her. He was right as usual.

«I'm just saying, I have moves»

«C'mon, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls» His grin grew wider. Provoking her right now was probably not the best idea, but he couldn't fight himself. He was Chuck Bass after all.

«I know what you're doing, Bass» He couldn't hold the chuckle this time. The boy can try, and that's what he did. She glanced at his content face over her shoulder. «You really don't think I'd go up there?» Was she for real? Blair Waldorf performing a strip-tease? Not that it wasn't his favorite X-rated dream, but he was never delusional. And she really looked offended now. «Guard my drink»

She put her glass on the table, and headed for the stage looking nothing but confident in her expensive dress and her four-inches Laboutin shoes. He couldn't believe his eyes! He could swear his mouth went dry the moment she stepped on the stage. He didn't even care if she would actually _strip_; the only sight of Blair standing with other dancers on the stage, slowly swaying her hips with the music rhythm excited him so much he actually had to cross his legs so his current state wouldn't be _that_ obvious.

But then Blair reached for the zipper of her dress, and pulled it down. Chuck slowly stood up, being sure that everything around him is nothing more than just his own imagination. Or his hottest dream coming true. He even blinked, secretly afraid that when he'd open his eyes again, there would be no Blair having every intention to take her dress off in front of everyone — most important, in front of him — on the very stage of his burlesque club. But when he did open them, he actually saw Blair standing there in only her gown smiling over her shoulder at everyone and him in particular. His eyes fell on her long gorgeous legs, wraped in the sexiest stalkings he'd ever seen, and he had to swallow hard when her index finger touched her perfectly shaped ass and pulled the silk material of her gown up a little bit.

«Who's this girl?» He didn't even notice when this guy - well, it was a guy only technically now — from the club approached him.

«I have no idea» He was telling the truth. Blair on the stage was a total stranger for him, even though he thought he knew her well enough. Apparantly, he knew only one side of this girl. And he wasn't sure if it was the best one.

«You go, baby vamp!» The people around went crazy. Everyone was shouting for her to get rid of the gown, but Blair was just smiling at them mischievously. He was pretty sure she knew what she was doing.

Or she was not.

When she pulled down the straps, he thought she'd lost her mind, Which probably wasn't far from being the truth as she'd just broken up with her _perfect_ boyfriend. He shook his head. Why of course. How could he forget! She was completely out of character! And no matter how hard he wanted the show to continue, he had to remind himself that they weren't alone, and that she'd most likely be embarrased tomorrow's morning. And besides, now when the precious golden boy left the perfect movie called her life, he could try to persuade her for some private dance some time later, now could he?

He was walking towards the stage, hoping to get there before she'd show her boobs to the whole club, but some drunk fucker was first. Blair was standing with her back to everyone so she couldn't see it coming. Before Chuck could react, the guy grabbed her from behind and pulled close to his own body. She shrieked. She turned around to see who it was, but didn't recognize him. Neither did Chuck. If there was something boiling in this club right now, it was Chuck's blood. He launched forward.

«Let go of me!» Before the guy could react, Chuck roughly pulled him away from Blair who looked rather scared and vulnerable and obviously much more sober now, as she immediately pulled the straps of her gown back on the place and even tried to cover herself with her tiny hands.

«Keep your hands off her» Chuck positioned himself between Blair and that asshole, protecting her. Not that he was afraid of that fucker, it was more of subconscious decision.

«C'mon, man! She doesn't mind» Yeah, really drunk fucker. Blair being Blair interjected.

«Excuse me, but I _do_ mind!»

«Yeah, sure, that's why you were dancing like a damn slut here» Oh-oh, wrong choice of words. Chuck's fist was faster than his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel an amazing satisfaction exactly the moment the guy fell on the wooden floor. Two guys from security finally made their way to them through the crowd.

«Make sure this jerk never gets in any club of Manhattan, 'cause I can't promise I won't punch him again if I see him» The guy almost unconscious — probably from the punch and alcohol he drank — was dragged from the stage, and Chuck couldn't care less about him anymore. Blair was still standing there, now holding her perfect dress in her shaking hands, and staring at no one in particular. Chuck gently took ker small hand in his.

«C'mon, I'll take you home» She simply nodded and followed him backstage.

xoxoxo

«Thanks for protecting me» It's been at least 15 minutes since his limo took off from Victrola, and she was the first one to break the silence. He was afraid to do that to be honest. Blair was obviously very embarrased _and_ hurt. He didn't know if she wanted to talk right now.

«I didn't have any other choice, Blair» She actually smiled to him.

«Now, now, Chuck Bass stepping in for a girl — that's something that'll make Gossip Girl believe the whole world is falling apart»

«Like I care about the bitch. But serisouly, Blair! You really think you're just one of the girls for me?» Her smile faded, and she was now staring intensely at him.

«I never took you for a knight in shining armor also» He rolled his eyes. Though it was dark, and he wasn't sure if she noticed.

«To hell with that. I care a lot about you, you should know it by now»

«Even though Nate and I broke up?»

«Please. I love Nate, but he can be an absolute jackass. And it's not that I _tolerate_ you 'cause you were together or something» He finally looked at her. Was she always sitting that close?

There was that awkward silence once again. And Chuck finally noticed that they were almost at Blair's. Just when he started to think whether he should tell Nate about everything that happened, he felt Blair's hand on his own. He turned his head towards her just to realize her face was inches apart, their noses almost touching.

It was amazing how her breath smelled like mint even after she drank so much champagne. His probably smelled like whiskey. He had no idea what she was doing, but he definitely couldn't move and felt pretty much numb at the moment. Even when Blair leaned even closer to him, her lips barely touching his own, he didn't pull away. Apparently, Blair was content by that as she finally pressed her full lips to his now absolutely dry ones. It wasn't something that Chuck Bass would call a kiss. Normally. But he remembered that it was Blair Waldorf herself sitting next to him on the backseat of his limo. Her lips were so soft that it was impossible to resist. And he gave in, pressing his lips harder to hers, gently cupping her face with his left hand. She pulled away after several moments, but just a little bit so she could breath in. She was still almost sitting in his lap, and he could tell she had every intention to continue whatever game she started to play with him.

As she started to lean forward again, this time more confident, he gently stopped her.

«Blair, are you sure?» She just smiled at him and covered his lips with hers, cutting off any words or any questions. And he didn't fight her anymore. Instead he began kissing her feverishly, plunging his cold tongue inside of her warm mouth. She responded with the same passion, moving in his lap completely, positioning herself on top of him. She grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his face even closer to her, accidentaly — or not so much — biting his lower lip with her sharp little teeth. He groaned in her mouth, and, placing both hands under her ass, he pulled her up and almost thrown to the seat next to him, immediately pressing her into it with his own weight.

Never breaking their kiss, she took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt with her trembling fingers. But she got tired by the second button, so she ripped it apart. He broke off the kiss, looking rather questiongly and knowingly at her in the same time.

«A little eager, are we?» He didn't give her even a second to response though, launching forward for a new portion of hot wet kisses. Not that she had anything to say to that.

She swayed her hips a little bit, and his already very hard dick rubbed off her most sensitive spot. Neither one of them could hold a moan...

«I won't be able to stop now, Blair» He started to lick all of her face, his hands roaming on her beautiful body he was about to ravish.

«I can't remember myself asking you to» That was all he needed, before finally getting rid of every piece of clothes that was on her, and leaving trails of wet kisses on her soft porcelain skin in the process. She wasn't even trying to hold her moans anymore, and neither was he.

«You better tell your driver to drive around for a while, 'cause I'm not having sex with you right in front of my building!» He growled when he had to pull away from her, and gave the instruction through the speaker. She was getting very impatient indeed, as he felt her unbuckling his belt. He was faster though, and his pants and his boxers were thrown aside. They were both completely naked now, and he could feel her shaking. He was staring at her for several moments, before leaning down and kissing her more gently than Nate ever did.

When he reached for his pants, she figured he was looking for a condom and grabbed his hand stopping him.

«I'm on the pill» He glanced surprised at her. «Since a week before Serena returned. I was planning my perfect night with Nate. So unless you-» He didn't let her to finish, claiming her lips once again, this time pressing his incredibly hard dick in the soft spot between her legs. She moaned when he pressed a little harder, but this time it wasn't only from pleasure.

«Shhh, baby, it's gonna hurt only a little» She shut her eyes and greeted her teeth, so not to cry from pain. Chuck knew it hurt, but he coudln't stop himself now even if he wanted to. He thrust all the way inside of her and stilled. He began to kiss her closed eyes, her cheeks, her small perfect nose and finally her lips. She wasn't responding at first, but as he started to pull out of her slowly, her hot tongue darted outside of her mouth and caressed his lips. Her small hands landed on his back, encouraging him to continue, and he gladly pushed inside of her again.

«Oh, Blair, you're so tight...» She snaked her legs around his waist and pushed him even deeper inside of her. He moaned in her mouth. He began to quicken their pace unable to hold on anymore, and she adjusted to it pretty quickly.

«Mine» It was said so quietly, she almost thought it was just her imagination. She couldn't stop herself from asking though.

«What?»

«You're mine, Blair» Normally, she would've argued with that: Blair Waldorf didn't belong to anyone. Normally, she wouldn't have sex with Chuck Bass at all. But nothing was normal in her life anymore. And as he thrust deeper and harder than ever before, they both moaned loudly in the same time, leaving marks with their nails on both of theirs bodies, Blair thought that having Chuck Bass as her _owner_ wasn't that bad after all.


	2. A thin line between Chuck and Nate

**AN: This takes place after 1x13 and 100 AU. I don't own anything, though if you want to give me Chuck, I'd be happy :)**

She doesn't really think when her fingers press _C_ on her phone while scrolling through her contacts.

And even though deep inside she hopes he doesn't pick up, she waits patiently for good two minutes before she hears his husky voice.

He isn't actually happy to hear the reason why she wakes him up on Sunday at 8 fucking am. But he's so tired of pretending that he doesn't care. And the worry in her voice makes all his sleepiness to vanish immediately.

He waits for her by the Palace entrance, and even though the street is full of yellow cars already (it is New York after all), his eyes stop on the one, passing the nearest crossroads, and he knows it's the one.

Being the gentleman that he is, he opens the door, and Serena gets out, looking crappier that he can remember her ever be. The next thing he sees though almost makes him throw up. His face getting pale and his throat dry. Blair's tiny form is stretched on the dirty taxi's floor, her high-heeled Dior shoes laying aside in the pool of her own vomit, her short silk dress pulled up almost to her waist and showing everything that shouldn't been shown. Her eyes are rolled, and he's sure that it scares the shit out of him.

He throws some bills to the driver and picks her up easily, leaving it to Serena to care about her shoes or purse.

He doesn't know if she follows him. The only thing he can concentrate on this moment is how light she is and how limp her body feels.

When he gets into an elevator, Serena rushes inside seconds before the doors close. She doesn't say anything. And — serisouly — he wouldn't listen anyway. His lips are tightly shut, and he wonders if the pain in his chest he starts to feel now is caused by this tiny girl laying unconscious in his arms.

He gets her to the bathroom in his suit, and Serena even tries to say something in protest when he begins to free her from her dress. He only glances at her in response, the look in his eyes telling her more than she needs. So she just backs away, leaving them alone, and for once he's actually thankful to her. He continues to undress her, letting his mind register the broken strap of her dress and one very noticeable hickey on her neck. He tries not to think about this now though (he even fights the urge to shout when he notices her smudged red lipstick), making a mental note to himself to ask Serena about everything later.

When all Blair's clothes is finally tossed aside, he picks her in his arms once again and lays in already prepared tub. She whimpers softly (the first sound she makes), but he's glad she's coming to her senses.

He takes care of every inch of her body, washing it with the soft sponge, making sure the water doesn't get into her eyes when washing off her hair. She regained her consciousness now, and he catches her lost stares a couple of times. But she doesn't say anything to him, and he's not willing to break the silence either.

He's surprised that his body doesn't have any reaction 'cause of her naked form. And for the first time since their last conversation in Butai he thinks that hoping that abusing her verbally would help those damn butterflies to go away was beoynd naive.

He wraps her in his white terry towel, and begins drying her softly. He watches her face from the corner of his eyes, and notices that she's finally aware of her surroundings, her look seems to be focused on the mirror behind him.

His heart flinches when she gently pulls away from him and heads for the door, but stumbles the moment his hands let go of her waist. He catches her of course, and she doesn't protest when he lays her under the covers of his huge bed. Serena is nowhere to be seen, and Chuck is grateful to her once again.

Blair's eyes never leave him, while he makes her one of his famous coctails that should help her to sober up. And even when he brings the cold glass to her dry lips, she keeps staring at him over it. He can feel the question is about to be asked, and patiently waits for her to speak up. When she doesn't, he gets up and carries now empty glass back to the counter, but she suddenly whispers 'I miss you so much' and he hears her quiet sobbing with his back still to her.

He closes his eyes and inhales slowly, thinking about how ridiculous their current situation is. After several moments, he turns around and sees that she pressed her head to the pillow and covered it with the comforter almost completely.

The pain in his chest is still there, and he can think about only one way to get rid of it. So he takes off all of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and crawls beside her under the comforter. He hugs her tightly and presses her naked body closer to his. She's still sobbing, but she turns around in his embrace and snuggles into his chest, her small palms snaking around him.

He can swear that he's never felt more comfortable in his life. And the light smile touches his lips. He's never going to let her go again. And it's actually sad that they can't stay like this forever.

She pushes herself away a little bit, and before she knows it, he kisses her gently. Probably, it's the most tender and sweet kiss he ever gave to anyone, even her. But yet again, he blames those butterflies. She responds slowly, he can feel her smiling in the kiss and it's all that matters right now.

They fall asleep in their tight embrace, and make love few hours later when they wake up. They talk a lot afterwards, and he's the one saying 'I love you' first. She looks puzzled and he can feel his heart skipping several beats while he waits for her answer. It seems that eternity has passed already, and he can't help but think that maybe she doesn't love him back. But when she says 'I love you too, Chuck', he realises that it took her only two seconds to reply.

They never talk about that night though. He doesn't want to remind her of it. Instead he talks to Serena and learns the name of the guy who touched her.

When he stands in her doorway a couple of hours later his knuckles are bruised and covered in blood. It's not his blood though. And he feels another wave of satisfaction when he remembers the bastard's frightened face.

Blair is far from being satisfied though. But she doesn't say anything to him, just walks him to her bathroom and cleans his hands. She knows what he did, and deep inside feels grateful to him for that. He takes her right there, on the bathroom floor, and the word _'mine_' slips at least three times from his tongue.

But she doesn't protest. Because thanks to one of the most horrible nights in her life, being Chuck's Bass girl is something that makes her life normal again and definitely helps her to breath.


End file.
